Michael Brandner
Michael Brandner (born 22 November 1951, Augsburg) is a German actor. Before becoming an actor, Brandner was a carpenter, technical draftsman and interior designer. When he was discovered by Peter Zadek, he started his career at the City Theatre Dortmund and at the Schauspielhaus Bochum. At the same time he stood with his own theater company Fletch Bizzel on stage. With the Ruhr saga Red Earth he had then his breakthrough as a television actor. He appeared in the 2004 film Downfall, directed by Oliver Hirschbiegel, where he had the minor role of Hans Fritzsche. Michael Brandner is the founder and first Chairman of the BFFS (Federation of Film and TV actor) , founded in April 2006 with currently over 1,500 members the largest professional association of film and television industries. Michael Brandner is married to Karin Brandner. Filmography *The Monuments Men (2014) .... Dentist * Helden (2013) .... Lutz Bornhak *Die Mordsmäßigen Zufälle des Egnatius B. (2006) .... Baldo *Das grosse Comeback (2011) .... Horst Büggel *Wunderkinder - Child prodigies (2011) .... Alexi *Heiter bis tödlich - Hubert und Staller (TV Series) (2011) .... Polizeirat *Reimund Girwidz *Kann denn Liebe Sünde sein? (2011) .... Raimund *Die Wanderhure (2010) .... Graf von Keilburg *Der Psycho Pate (2010) .... Tony *Männersache (2009) .... Heinz König *Hanna und die Bankräuber (2009) .... Kupizki *Crashpoint - 90 Minuten bis zum Absturz (2009) .... *Geld Macht Liebe (TV Series) (2009) .... *Squadra antimafia - Palermo oggi (2009) .... Dr. Manfred Wörnle *Gefühlte XXS - Vollschlank & frisch verliebt (2008) .... Walter Heinsen *Ossi's Eleven (2008) .... Bruno Franke *Durch diese Nacht (2008) .... *Tischlein deck dich (2008) .... Wirt *Die Masche mit der Liebe (2007) .... Hendrik *Kein Bund fürs Leben (2007) .... Musterungsarzt *Erlkönig (2007) .... Hombach *Hagen PM (2006) .... Hagen *Mafalda di Savoia (2006) .... Hermann Göring *Im Namen der Braut (2006) .... Sandvoss *Emilia - Familienbande (2005) .... Anwalt *Wenn der Vater mit dem Sohne (2005) .... Markus Niederlander *Heirate meine Frau (2005) .... Axel Kroll *Siegfried (2005) .... Mime *Downfall (2004) .... Hans Fritzsche *Prinzessin macht blau (2004) .... *Sergeant Pepper (2004) .... Bernd Bauer *Casanova (2004) .... De Bernis *Mädchen, Mädchen 2 - Loft oder Liebe (2004) .... *Crazy Race 2 - Warum die Mauer wirklich fiel (2004) .... Hans Ecker *Stefanie - Eine Frau startet durch (TV Series) (2004) .... *Tigeraugen sehen besser (2003) .... Vorberg *Tochter meines Herzens (2003) .... Stefan Maurer *Im Schatten der Macht (2003) .... Holger Börner *Ein Sack voll Geld (2002) .... Rolli Wisotzki *Bis dass dein Tod uns scheidet (2002) .... Willi *Was nicht passt, wird passend gemacht (2002) .... Ernst Wiesenkamp *Problemzone Mann (2002) .... *Ich bring Dich hinter Gitter (2002) .... Stolzfuß *Der Tod ist kein Beinbruch (TV Series) (2002) .... Klaus Pelzer *Bronski & Bernstein (TV Series) (2001) .... Theo Micklitz *Anwalt Abel - Zuckerbrot und Peitsche (2001) .... Anwalt Wilke *Space Zoo (2001) .... Commander Müller *Venus and Mars (2001) .... Ernst *Leo und Claire (2001) .... Fritz Haeberlein *Ein Unmöglicher Mann (2001) .... Alois Zenthuber *Es muss Liebe sein (2001) .... Hansi Gibs *Donna Leon - Venezianische Scharade (2000) .... Pietro Malfatti *Kaffee und Kippen (2000) .... Porschloch *Ich beiß zurück (2000) .... Max *Zerbrechliche Zeugin (2000) .... *Einfach Klasse! (1999) .... *Verschwinde von hier (1999) .... Janosch *Ein Mann wie eine Waffe (1999) .... Max *Himmel, Harz und Hölle - Goethes Dämonen (1999) .... *'Ne günstige Gelegenheit (1999) .... Gerd Steinbach *Bang Boom Bang - Ein todsicheres Ding - Bang Boom Bang (1999) .... *Flughafensicherheitsbeamter *Der Kuß des Killers (1998) .... Gruber *Die Schläfer (1998) .... Hansen *Ein Starkes Team - Mordlust (1997) .... *8cht (1997) .... Vincent *Sophie - Schlauer als die Polizei erlaubt (TV Series) (1997) .... Adam *60 Minuten Todesangst (1997) .... Josef Bender *Mein Papa ist kein Mörder (1997) .... *EinSauberer Mord - Tod in der Reinigungsfirma (1997) .... Horst Wenzel *Tresko - Amigo Affäre (1996) .... *Black Jack (1996) .... *Sandmann, Der (1995) .... Hermann Krieger *Club Las Piranjas (1995) .... Karl-Heinz Schadletzki *Wohin gehen wir heute abend? (1994) .... Candy *Alles außer Mord - Der Name der Nelke (1994) .... Hans-Dieter Neubert *Der Gletscherclan (TV Series) (1994) .... Andreas Jauffenberger *Nordkurve (1993) .... Hartmut Halbroth *Vera Wesskamp (TV Series) (1992) .... Lutz (1992-1993) *Tassilo - Ein Fall für sich (TV Series) (1991) .... Xavier *Elfenbein (1991) .... Nierlich *Tatort - Der Pott (1989) .... Struppek *M.E.T.R.O. - Ein Team auf Leben und Tod: Krim-Kongo (2006) .... *Die Verbrechen des Professor Capellari: Stachel im Fleisch (2002) .... Hellberg *Sterben ist gesünder (1997) .... Michael Töggel External links *Official website *IMDB entry Category:Actors